Reencuentros en Sumeria
by Animeseris
Summary: A pasado 2 años desde la guerra de los cryptis, Zak ya de 15 años viajara con su familia a ver a unas viejas amigas   para su desgracia  , donde se encontrara con una misteriosa chica, por cual se sentirá muy atraído, junto a viejos enemigos y dioses...
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de la autor**_: Este no es mi primer fanfic, pero es el primero de esta serie… así que sean sinceros sobre mi forma de narrar y me dan consejos… _

Zak: perdón le dio nervios… y por su culpa iré a un lugar que pensé nunca regresar ¬_¬

Autor: ya tranquilo… ya verás no será tan malo :D

Zak: si tú lo dices… -_-

Autor: disfrútenlo :D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

En una aeronave, un joven observa por la ventana las tierras de la India, tenía una tez morena y su caballo de color sal y pimienta estaba alborotada. Vestía con una camiseta color naranja con mangas largas color negro y en el centro de ella estaba un logotipo negro de una serpiente (aunque también aparentaba una S), poseía un pantalón largo color amarillo, y sujetado a su cinturón negro se hallaba la garra.

Suspira, mientras se le acercan un gorila gato de unos dos metros con un pelaje beige y ojos rojos; y un dragón komodo color verde, ellos lo miran con curiosidad y se miran entre sí. El chico los mira y se levanta de su asiento, para acercarse a sus padres, las criaturas lo miran y le siguen.

-¿mamá, tenemos que ir donde la Doctora Helen? –pregunta el muchacho a una mujer de cabello plateado, su vestimenta era como un tipo de uniforme, era completamente naranja, a excepción de sus hombro y sus botas negras (y quizás su cinturón amarillo).

Ella lo observa obsequiándole una sonrisa, se suelta el cinturón de su asiento y se acerca a su hijo

-Zak, ya hemos hablado de esto –pronuncia la mujer acariciando el cabello del muchacho –la Dra. Helen, nos llamó para ayudarla en su investigación sobre los Dioses sumerios –el chico la mira y cruza los brazos apartando su mirada de su madre

-Zak, ya tiene 15 años, ya deberías llevarte bien con las sobrinas de la Dra. Helen –dice un hombre de tez oscura, tenía al igual que su hijo el pelo color sal y pimienta pero mucho más corto y una cicatriz que abarcaba por encima de su ojo derecho, traía también un uniforme, pero era diferente. A diferencia de su esposa tenía el uniforme negro con excepción de un chaleco naranja y sus botas, sus guantes eran naranjas con un borde grueso color amarillo.

Mira a su hijo y decide colocar el modo automático la aeronave, y levantándose de su asiento para acerca a él, Zak lo mira y suspira a recostándose en un asiento

-hijo, ya han pasado 6 años, desde que hemos visto a Sara y Karin –dice colocándose al lado de su esposa, el joven lo mira con una mirada molesto

-pero Sara está loca… -expresa a sus padres, ellos se miran

-¿Por qué crees eso? –pregunta un hombre joven pelirrojo, llevaba una camisa negra con mangas cortas, cubierta por un chaleco con vino pálido al igual que su botas, unos pantalones negros y unos guantes grises; Zak lo mira y sonríe

-tío Doyle –dice acercándose – ¿entonces vendrás también? –pregunta el muchacho, él lo mira y asiente –¡genial! –expresa chocando su mano con el gorila gato

-oye, pero no me has respondido de ¿Por qué crees que esa chica está loca?... ¿estaba obsesionada contigo? –pregunta colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Zak, él lo mira y cruza los brazos molesto

-obsesionada –dice con tono molesto –esa chica a estado loca desde los 9 años solo porque la trate como si fuese mi novia o algo parecido… –expresa

-vamos, mini hombre no me digas, que no te gusto esa chica, por lo que acabas decir, es claro que sí –expresa sonriente, Zak lo mira

- la estaba molestándola, y solo lo dije en sentido de broma que me gustaba, pensé que era Karin, la confundí… –Doyle lo mira sin comprender –son gemelas y andaban con la ropa igual –responde Zak a la duda de su tío –desde ese día, dijo que me amaba y que quería casarse conmigo

-pero mini hombre no crees que exageras –Zak niega con la cabeza

-no, esa chica intento obligarme a casarme con ella… tres veces –añade, Doyle lo mira sorprendido y ve a su hermana

-¿es cierto, Drew? –ella asiente –ahora entiendo, porque no quieres ir allí –susurra rascándose el cuello

-pero cariño, eso fue hace tiempo… -dice la mujer tocando el hombro de su hijo, él la mira –la Dra. Helen dice que Sara se comportara, además Karin fue tu amiga de la infancia, no te gustaría verla –Zak aparta su mirada

-también no debes olvidar que Wadi y Ulraj estarán allí –expresa su padre –no estarás solo –el joven suspira y mira a sus amigos cryptis

-¿Fisk, Komodo, creen que deba ir? –pregunta, los dos se miran y asienten –está bien, iré… –sus padres sonríen –pero si Sara intenta algo, permitiré que Komodo se la coma –expresa con una mirada molesta

-¡Zak! –expresa su madre molesta, mientras su tío se ríe sigilosamente

-¿Qué?... ella técnicamente se lo buscaría -razona el joven cruzando los brazos, su padre suspira y se acerca a su asiento

-aterrizaremos en unos 10 minutos –dice su padre tomando el timón

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: espero que les haya gustado esta historia

Zak: yo no la voy a disfrutar :(

Autor: te dejare presentar la próximas vez

Zak: …. Mejor has que Francis use vestido, me daría tiempo para tomar una foto y meterla en internet, seria gracioso

Autor: o_0 no para mí no….

Zak: eres fanática de ese bicho raro

Autor: no pero me sentiría muy incómoda si veo eso :| …. Como sea tratare de presentar los capítulos y actualizar la historia seguido, eso espero…. Esperen el siguiente capítulo, saldrá a quien cataloga Zak como loca y un duelo de chicas

Zak: ¡¿qué?... O_o

Autor: espero que les gusten esta historia XD


	2. Chapter 2

Era un lugar un poco desértico, había varias ruinas, quizás de sumeria, y un pequeño campamento cerca de ellas, a lo lejos (a unos 20 km) se veía una cuidad.

Zak observa cautelosamente su alrededor dando unos cuantos pasos a través del campamento, mientras Fisk y Komodo lo siguen, Zak se detiene y mira a su alrededor, sonríe.

-creo que no debo preocuparme –expresa relajando un poco su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué tendrías que preocuparte? –pregunta una chica a su lado, Zak la mira alarmado.

Era una chica de la misma edad que Zak, tenía una tez clara y unos ojos verdes; llevaba un turbante negro que cubría su cabeza y cabello, una blusa de mangas largas morada y un pantalón rosado junto a unas botas negras.

-Wadi… -sonríe nerviosamente, ella lo ve y le devuelve la sonrisa

-hola Zak –expresa a su lado aparece un joven con cierta apariencia a pez y humano, traía una camiseta sin mangas (larga) color amarilla oscura al igual que su pantalón (pero más oscuro), tenía unos guantes color naranja junto a unos brazaletes en cada muñeca, y en su cuello estaba un collar de algas (cosa que Komodo veía muy interesado o quizás hambriento)

-que hay Zak –sonríe, Zak los mira y les sonríe

-hey… hola –expresa.

-muy bien ya que nos hemos saludado, ¿nos dirías porque estas siendo tan sigiloso? –pregunta Wadi.

-si es que te estabas ocultando de Wadi… hombre debes relajarte, ya sé que terminaron hace más de 2 meses, pero supéralo –dice Ulraj en sentido de broma, Wadi lo mira y le golpea el brazo – ¡hey! Deberías tenerle respeto al rey de Kumari Kandam –expresa el muchacho.

-pues tu deberías saber que Zak y yo somos amigos –explica la chica – ¿cierto Zak? –mira a su amigo, pero Zak se hallaba distraído, miraba a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien.

-¡hey, Zak! –Lo llama Ulraj, el muchacho los mira y sonríe – ¿nos estabas poniendo atención? –pregunta molesto el joven rey.

-mmm… si claro –miente mientras sonríe.

-Zak… ¿a quién buscas? –pregunta Wadi tocando su hombro, él la mira y sonríe nervioso.

-yo… no nadie… solo busco a la doctora Helen, nada más… -sigue mintiendo aun teniendo los nervios de punta.

-Zak… -Wadi lo mira seriamente, él sonríe y suspira sabiendo que no la va convencer.

-estoy vigilando que no me vea Sara –explica a sus amigos, ellos intercambian miradas y lo vuelven a ver –y quizás solo salude a Karin, para poder irme de aquí –añade mientras toca su cabello.

-Zak, has peleado con los peores villanos, y enfrentado con varios cryptis peligrosos con tus poderes o sin ellos –dice Ulraj –y me dices que estas huyendo de una chica… -expresa con tono molesto – ¿Qué ella es un monstruo? –pregunta

-no… en apariencia –afirma sonriendo

-¿tiene poderes o es una asesina, o por lo menos es peligrosa? –Ulraj mira a su amigo seriamente, Zak sonríe y niega con la cabeza -¿entonces por qué estas huyendo, hombre?

-es cierto Zak, ya has peleado con Argost, sabiendo que era un cryptis, el Yeti… y has aprendido a ser un criptozologo y convivir con los cyyptis, aun sin tus poderes –expresa Wadi -¿Por qué te estas escondiendo? –se acerca a él

-cierto –afirma Ulraj –hombre ve y enfréntale… -expresa

-ustedes no entienden… ella está completamente loca y desquiciada… pregúntenles a Fisk y a Komodo –ellos lo miras y los criptis asienten

Fisk dice varias cosas, mientras Wadi y Ulraj lo miran

-creo que entendí mal… -expresa Wadi –porque creo que Fisk dijo que casi… te casas

-tú también –mira Ulraj a Wadi –porque yo también lo entendí…

-si… -afirma Zak tocando su cabeza –es una historia muy larga… pero lo importante es que Sara…

-Zaki –dice una chica abrazando a Zak, el muchacho al oír su voz se pone pálido y la mira asustado

-Sara –dice con voz entre cortada

-Zaki ha pasado ya 6 años desde que nos vimos… -sonríe.

Era una chica bonita, a pesar de tener una voz chillona; tenía una cabellera anaranjada y colochos largos, tenía varias pecas en sus mejillas y unos ojos verdes muy oscuros. Andaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de mangas largas color rosado pálido, y unas botas pequeñas color negras.

Sonreía abrazando a Zak e intentando darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que él se lo impedía; Wadi y Ulraj lo miran con sorpresa.

-a Zak… ¿ella es Sara? –pregunta Wadi, Sara la mira y pregunta

-¿Quién eres? –la mira con cierto odio, Wadi la mira y cruza los brazos

-no se… quizás sea la amiga de Zak… - sonríe maliciosamente –o quizás soy la novia de Zak – dice con un tono burlón, Zak la mira y asiendo varias señas a Komodo (para que se coma a Sara). Sara mira por unos instantes y ve a Zak.

-¿es cierto eso, Zak? –pregunta con voz molesta

-he… si ella… bueno Wadi es mi ex novia… -sonríe nervioso, intentando soltarse de ella; pero la chica sigue manteniendo su fuerte abrazo.

-¡¿Qué?!... –expresa –Zak yo soy tu futura esposa… como es que estas con otras mujeres... y ni siquiera es tan bonita como yo –Wadi la mira con enojo y antes que intenta golpearla, Ulraj la detiene.

-no hagas nada estúpido… -le dice tratando de calmarla.

-pero… por que no se la damos a algún crypti que tenga hambre o uno desesperado para que se la coma –expresa con enojo, intentado soltarse de Ulraj.

-Komodo, tienes hambre –dice Zak al lagarto y antes que este responda, alguien se acerca detrás de ellos con un sartén en la mano.

Lo levanta y golpea a Sara en la cabeza, dejando a la chica inconsciente, Zak mira detrás de él y ve una chica idéntica a ella, pero tenía varias diferencias. Su cabello era más corto y liso que Sara, y llevaba puesto un mangano negro, una blusa sin tirantes color lila y un par de tenis oscuras.

-eso es por haberme amarado y metido al closet, maldita loca –le grita con cierto odio, ella ve a los demás y sonríe escondiendo el sartén detrás de ella.

-sé que esto se ve extraño y algo maniático… pero así se tranquiliza –dice con voz nerviosa

-¿Karin? –pregunta Zak, ella sonríe y saluda.

-hola Zak… oye sé que sonara aún más loco; pero me ayudarías, ¿tú y tus amigos a encontrar un garrón de un metro, donde quepa mi hermana? –da un sonrisa nerviosa mientras señala a la joven, ellos la ven extrañados; Zak se acerca a ella con una sonrisa y le dice

-si hacemos eso… podemos enviarla luego… por paquetería a un manicomio –ella cruza los brazos manteniendo su sonrisa en los labios.

**Notas de la autora:** hola espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo :D

Zak: porque yo no :C

Autora: Zak, cálmate… no es para tanto o_u

Zak: a ti no te acosa una loca :|

Autora: -_- … bueno esperen el próximo capítulo, que traerá el por qué llamaron a Los Sábados… :)

¿Zak quieres decir algo? OuO

Zak: sí…. No me gusta esta historia


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

autora:Hola, yo de nuevo...

Zak: si... ¿ahora que? escribirás que me beso con Sara D:|

autora: no solo iba a decir que saldrá la razón que esten aquí UoU

Zak: la razon... ¿no eres tu?

Autora: nop... es otra persona U_U

Zak: pues quien sea, le tengo mucho que decir :|

Autora: bueno... the secret saturdays no son mios, sino de Jay Stephens, solo los personajes inventados

_gracias_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Cerca de las ruinas, Doc y Drew Saturdays observan las ruinas de un antiguo pueblo, Sumeria; Doyle los mira a unos centímetros de distancia, mientras se a recuesta a una ruina.

-por favor, no te a recuestes cuando estoy trabajando –le pide una voz femenina, Doyle se levanta rápidamente y observa detrás de él.

Había una mujer agachada intentando leer los símbolos de esa ruina, ella lo ve y se levanta. Era un poco más baja que él y quizás más joven (alrededor de unos veinti… ocho o algo así), tenía unos ojos pardos y redondos dándole una apariencia tierna (aunque en esos momentos se vería como un oso molesto). Estaba peinado su cabello castaño con una cola, cual llegaba por sus hombros; vestía con una camisa de mangas cortas color blanca, cual cubría un chaleco beige. Usaba un pantalón largo color verde oscuro junto unas botas altas negras con tacón.

Doyle la mira y sonríe

-perdón –dice –no vi a nadie

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta directamente la mujer mientras cruza los brazos, él sonríe y contesta

-soy Doyle Blackwell, encantado –sonrie extendiendo su mano, ella lo mira

-¡Helen!- exclama Drew detrás Doyle, ella sonríe y se acerca a la mujer de cabellos plateando

-Drew, Doc, cuanto tiempo sin verlos –expresa mientras abraza a Drew

-entonces ella es la doctora Helen –susurra Doyle, Helen lo vueve a ver y pregunta

-¿y quién es él? –señala la mujer

-él es mi hermano menor Doyle – Doyle saluda

-ya veo –lo mira –por lo que deduzco, él no sabe sobre arqueología o respeto a lugares arqueológicos y sus trabajos

-¡hey! –exclama Doyle

-pero vamos al campamento… allí les hablare sobre mi investigación y la razón por cual los llame –sonríe iniciando a caminar hacia el campamento, los tres la ven e inician a caminar tras de ella

En el campamento había pocas personas transitándolo, Helen camina tranquila llevándolos hacia su tienda; Drew se acerca a ella y le comenta:

-es impresionante el descubrimiento que realizaste, un templo antiguo de una diosa sumeria

-sí, realmente me sorprendió saber que era de la diosa del inframundo, Ereshkigal –añade Helen

-vaya, la diosa del inframundo, no me imagino alguna persona que la adore –expresa Doyle

-el templo no era para su adoración, sino para proteger las siete puertas del inframundo, cuales permitían entrar o salir de él –explica Helen

-mmm… tú y mi ex novia se llevarían bien –dice Doyle, Helen lo mira y entra a la tienda junto a los otros tres.

Helen muestra unas sillas indicándoles que se sienten, Doc se siente y cruza los brazos prosiguiendo a hablar:

-Dra. Helen sobre la razón por que nos llamara, pareciera que necesita nuestra ayuda en algo más que su investigación –Helen lo mira mientras se sienta y suspira

-tiene razón, la razón no es sobre mi investigación –hace una pausa –ha sucedido cosas extrañas, y todos los sucesos están vinculados con una sola persona… quizás ustedes me puedan ayudar… -Doc y Drew se miran y la vuelven a ver; Helen suspira nuevamente y prosigue

-más allá de las ruinas, en el templo mismo, existe un cámara secreta que dirige a una gran puerta de piedra que posee jeroglíficos sumerios. No tarde mucho en descubrir que mis hombre y yo estábamos frente a la primera puerta del inframundo

-¿la primera?... eso significa que crees que existan las otras seis –interrumpe Drew

-exactamente Drew, creo que si existe una debe existir las otras que dirigen al inframundo, donde según dice el mito habita la diosa Ereshkigal y el dios Nergal.

Intentamos abrirla en muchas ocasiones, pero en cada una de ellas, fallábamos y la puerta seguía cerrada sin ninguna muestra de nuestros intentos… hace un mes íbamos a realizar nuestro último intento… cuando entre encontré una chica que estaba cerrando la puerta, me acerque e intente detenerla, incluso llame varios hombres para detenerla; pero cuando nos separamos de la puerta… algo salió, era una extraña y horrible criatura… -Doc la mira y ella se levanta tomando un papel y se lo entrega, Drew y Doyle se acercan para ver

-nunca había visto un crypti con este aspecto –dice Drew

-tiene algunas características de murciélago, gato o reptil, aunque por su cabeza también podría tener un poco de mono… -dice pensando Doc

-los llamaste por esta cosa –expresa Doyle

-no exactamente… cuando lo vimos salir, varios hombres se asustaron y corrieron, la criatura... perdón el crypti los persiguió, evitando que salieran, uno de los hombres uso un arma de fuego e intento dispararle, lo que causo que el lugar se derrumbaran, mientras salíamos el crypti ataco a la chica, haciendo que quedaran atrapados.

Inmediatamente envié que buscaran más hombre y un botequín de primeros auxilios, mientras intentaba levantar un sedimento, tuve que insistir que me ayudaran… ya que no deseaban liberar a la criatura, pero logre convencerlos que me ayudaran a salvar la niña… tras varias horas la encontramos, pensé que debería estar moribunda o quizás muerta… para mi sorpresa ella aun respiraba… la llevábamos al hospital, cuando despertó intente que me explicara ¿por qué se hallaba allí?, ¿si era del pueblo o si la habían enviado? Y ¿y cómo logro abrir la puerta?

Pero ella no recordaba quien era, y donde estaba… lo más curioso es que ella habla en sumerio

-¿Qué sucedió al crypti? –pregunta Doc

-lo seguimos buscando, pero no lo encontramos… era como si no hubiese existido…

-¿entonces nos llamasteis para ayudarte con la puerta hay dentro de la puerta o con la misteriosa niña?…. –pregunta Doc

-con ambas cosas… con la puerta ya que hay cosas dentro que me preocupan y con la niña…

-pero no podemos hacer mucho por ella… no es mejor llamar al Dr. David–explica Doc

-ya lo he llamado… y hemos avanzado bastante… pero cuando intentamos que recuerde su nombre y que sucedió antes que la conociera… ella, bueno… pasan cosas extrañas – los tres la miran, Drew se acerca a ella y le toca el hombro

-te ayudaremos Helen –sonríe

De repente entran Karin, Zak, Wadi y Ulraj junto con los dos cryptis, llevando un garrón de un metro; ellos miran los niños por un minuto, mientras ellos sonríen con (falsa) inocencia, Helen se acerca y pregunta

-¿Por qué traen un garrón aquí?

-¿de qué hablas tía? –dice Karin, en ese instante se oye su golpe, Helen mira a su sobrina

-¿Qué fue eso?- la mira molesta

-¿no sé de qué hablas? –insiste la muchacha

-¡tía Helen! –grita una voz dentro del garrón, la mujer rápidamente se acerca a este y lo intenta abrir, pero la chica se impide

-¡no!... hay un Crypti…. que sabe imitar voces… humanas

-¿Qué?

-bueno… encontré un bicho rarito…. Y vi a…. Zak y le pedí ayuda para… atraparlo…. Y así usarlo como…. Una broma contra Sara… -Helen la mira, sabiendo que miente

-¡Karin, ábrelo ahora!

-no, porque nos puede atacar…. –la mujer la mira molesta y la chica sonríe nerviosa, se acerca nuevamente y lo abre, saliendo de allí Sara, para (casi) asombro de todos

-Karin, ¿por qué metisteis a tu propia hermana aquí?

-¡que!... ella inicio, me ato y me metió en el closet, también acoso a Zak nuevamente… entonces lo merecía el doble –dice Karin cruzando los brazos

-¿pero?

-Zaki –dice la chica tratando de abrazarlo, pero Zak es más rápido y sale corriendo

-¡aléjate loca! –grita mientras Sara lo persigue, Karin toma un sartén y los sigue, seguido de Wadi, Ulraj, Fisk y Komodo; finalizando todos salen de la tienda.

Pronto se escucha una alarma, y varios hombres huyendo. Helen los ve y detiene a uno, preguntándole que sucede

-hay un monstruo, va tras esa chica… ella los atrae –diciendo esto sale corriendo, ellos miran hacia atrás para ver el caos.

-creo que debe ser en el oasis –dice Karin

-¿Quién de ustedes tenía que cuidarla? Saben que ella apenas conoce este lugar… -regaña la mujer a sus sobrinas

-creo que la señorita acosadora y loca… era para la desgracia de Lexi cuidarla –exclama Karin mirando a su gemela

-como si quisiera cuidarla… es una chica engreída…

-no es cierto, es muy amable… te odia por que la lanzaste al agua cuando sabias que aun ella no sabe nadar –comenta Karin, ambas se miran con odio

-mientras ustedes pelean me asegurare que ella se encuentre bien –dice Zak mientras se va corriendo junto con Fisk y Komodo

-Zak –le grita su madre corriendo tras de él junto con Doc

-voy tras de ti mini hombre –expresa Doyle siguiéndolos, dejándolos atrás; Wadi duro un minuto y empieza correr

-vamos hay que ayudarles

-no –dice Helen tomándola de la mano –por favor quédense aquí –añade mientras ella se va

Ellos la miran y respiran hondo

-Wadi… cierto, podrías ir por el botequín está en la tienda, y Ulraj… podrias ayudarme con –señal a Sara, el asiente

-luego iremos con ellos –dice sonriendo mientras saca el sartén


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la Autora**

REGRESE :D

**Zak**: ¡Qué! pensé que había ya abandonado la historia

**Autora**: nop OuO solo esta atrapada en este capítulo y porque recibí una amenaza O_o

**Zak**: Genial... ¡por que la amenazaron, ya me había librado de Sara! :(

**Autora**: Tranquilo, en este capítulo saldrá la razón exacta de porque están aquí :)

**Zak**: vaya que alegria me muero por conocerla ¬_¬

**Autora**: Gracias por el sarcasmo ¬_¬

**The Secret Saturdays (Los Sábados Secretos) no me pertenecen, solo los OCCSS**

QUE DISFRETEN EL CAPÍTULO

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

A unos metros de distancia del campamento, se avista el oasis. Zak, Fisk y Komodo llegan a él y observan el caos en el que se encuentra. El oasis que tenía un pequeño lago y poca vegetación, había sido un escenario de lucha. Los trocos de las palmeras estaban rasguñados por enormes garras y algunas de las palmeras habían sido derribadas. Algo había pasado por allí y no parecía muy amigable. Revisan el lugar con cuidado intentado hallar alguna señal de la chica, pero solo encuentra una cuerda y huellas de muchas personas.

–Esto no es bueno –musita Zak al ver la escena ¿Dónde estaba la chica y el cryptid? Pronto Komodo empieza a gruñir al igual que Fisk hacia una dirección.

–_Resussun, resussun… ayyumma_ –grita una voz femenina, los tres corren acercándose lo que parecía ser la otra parte del oasis, allí estaba la chica quien pedía ayuda, mientras trata de no ser atrapada por una enorme serpiente humanoide. Era una naga. Zak frunce el ceño y corre en su ayuda, seguido por los cryptids.

La chica de cabellos negro y ropa beige sigue corriendo entre las palmeras (o lo que quedan de ellas) en un intento en vano para evitar que la naga la atapará. Siegue corriendo tratando de seguir el ritmo, pero la serpiente la golpea con su cola arrogándola contra la única palmera en pie y la rodea con su cola aplastando lentamente su cuerpo.

–Suéltame –le grita la chica tratando de liberarse de la cola del cryptid y evitar ser aplastada. La serpiente se acerca y observa su rostro.

–Realmente no has cambiando…. –antes que pueda llamarla por su nombre, Zak aparece y le golpea la cabeza. La naga cae por el golpe, liberando a la chica, quien tose un poco al recuperar su respiración normal.

–Vamos –dice acercándose a ella y tomando su mano, ella obedece al notar que la serpiente se incorpora y se prepara para atacarlos, iniciando a correr.

La naga intenta lazanser sobre los dos, pero Zak le hace una señal a Fisk y Komodo para derribar una palmera cayendo sobre el cryptid, elevando el polvo. Los dos se detienen cerca de una palmera cercana al ver como la criatura había sido inmovilizada.

–Esto es bueno, pero debe irnos antes que regresen… –comenta la joven nerviosa

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunta Zak. El polvo baja a su lugar de origen, revelando al cryptid, pero para su mala suerte la naga había escapado. Los cuatro buscan a la serpiente mientras revisan con la vista su alrededor.

– ¡Zak, cuidado! –grita una voz femenina, el joven pronto descubre lo que se refería la chica con _"regrese_". No solo había una naga… había DOS NAGAS. Las dos criaturas los empiezan a rodear, los cryptids empiezan a gruñir, mientras Zak se prepara para luchar. Las nagas tratan de sujetarlos para tomar a la chica, pero ellos no se lo permiten. Pronto una de las nagas es golpeada por explosivos y por una fuerte llamarada, apareciendo Drew y Doyle. La otra naga intenta golpearlos, pero Doc utiliza la palmera caída contra la criatura.

–Zak, llévala a un lugar seguro –le ordena su madre

–Pero…

–Nosotros nos encargamos, solo protege a la chica –expresa su padre colocándose su guante de combate. El joven observa como las nagas tratan de tomar a la chica, pero sus padres no se los permiten. Suspira sabiendo que no tiene opción y sujeta la mano de la chica para iniciar a correr. Suben con pasos veloces sobre la pequeña pendiente llegando al inicio del oasis, donde una ocasión habían llegado los tres.

–Tengo que ponerte en un lugar seguro para ayudarlos –manifiesta Zak buscando un lugar donde la chica se pueda quedar.

–Debemos irnos antes que nos alcance

–Tranquila, no te seguirán mientras estemos aquí, además ¿por qué te siguen? –le pregunta, pero ella mira intranquila su alrededor.

–Tu no entiendes… no soy dos…. Son…. –antes que pueda continuar aparece ante ellos una tercera naga. Zak gruñe y vuelve correr junto la joven pero la naga los golpea con su cola arrojándolos cerca de una palmera en pie. Los dos jóvenes se levantan adoloridos y observan a la naga acercándose. Zak mira a su alrededor intentando hallar una solución, pronto se le ocurre una idea. Sonríe y mantiene a la chica cerca de él, esperando su única oportunidad. La naga ataca a Zak y a la chica con su cola; pero Zak rápidamente toma a la chica de la cintura y apunta con la garra a la palmera, elevándose justo antes de recibir el golpe, que ocasiona el derribamiento de la palmera. Zak inmediatamente se impulsa sobre la palmera haciendo que se caiga sobre la gigantesca serpiente y la arena se levante.

–Zak –grita Drew al llegar junto con Doc y Doyle, presenciando la arriesgada maniobra de su hijo. Los tres junto a los cryptids, corren hacia el lugar donde se había caído la palmera. Se escucha a dos jóvenes toser, Komodo se acerca y llega a lado de Zak, el joven le sonríe.

–Estoy bien, Komodo –expresa el muchacho al lagarto, Komodo asiente y dirigue su mirada a la chica.

–Oye, ¿te encuentra bien? –le pregunta a la chica observándola mejor que antes. La joven tenía el cabello largo y un fleco que cubría su frente, tez clara y bonitos ojos azules. Vestía una camisa con mangas cortas color beige claro, que dejaba descubierto su abdomen; unos pantalones largos flojos del mismo tono de su camisa y unas botas negras. Y sobre su camisa estaba un extraño medallón dorado con piedra preciosa de color azul en el centro. Zak sigue observando a la chica un poco hipnotizado, ella lo mira un poco incomoda, Komodo también lo mira.

–Disculpa, pero me devuelves mi mano, empieza hacer incomodo que un extraño la sujete –pronuncia la chica con una débil sonrisa, Zak reacciona y suelta la mano de la joven. Ella revisa su mano y luego dirige su mirada hacia las personas que se acercan a ellas.

– ¿Zak, te encuentras bien? –pregunta su padre, mientras su madre lo revisa. Zak les indica que se encuentra bien, ve de reojo a la chica que se encuentra distraída o quizás disimula no haber visto nada. Pronto llega la Doctora Helen.

–Se encuentra bien –dice la mujer, quien llega hacia ellos, pronto observa a la chica y se acerca a ella – ¿Lexi, estas bien?… ¿no te hicieron nada? –le cuestiona a la joven, ella asiente con una debíl sonrisa. La mujer sonríe le agradece a los Sábados por haber rescatado a la chica.

–Entonces ella es la chica que mencionasteis antes, ¿no? –expresa Doyle, la Doctora Helen lo mira y asiente.

–Aun así es extraño que tres nagas hayan intentado secuestrarle –reflexiona Doc observando donde se hallaba la naga inconsciente…. ¡No estaba la naga! Se miran entre si y corren cerca de la pendiente descubriendo que también las otras nagas había escapado.

–Esto no es bueno –pronuncia al ver que las tres criaturas habían escapado.

–_Idimmmu _–exclama la chica

–Entonces ella no está segura aquí – añade Zak acercándose a la chica, toma su mano y le indica caminar con él.

–Oye espera, ni si quiera te conozco…. –menciona la joven tratando de seguirle el paso a Zak

–Soy Zak…. –dice mientras sigue caminado

–Lexi…. –responde la joven notando el objetivo del chico de decirle su nombre –Pero digo en serio que no te conozco, no puedo ir con un chico que acabo de conocer….

–Aun si es el chico que te salvo –la mira deteniéndose, ella lo imita

–Aun si es quien me salvo –insiste, Zak la mira y suspira

–Mira luego hablaremos, primero tenemos que ponerte en un lugar seguro –explica manteniendo sus manos tomados, antes que puedan seguir escuchan unas voces acercándose a ellos.

–Zaki ayúdame…. –grita Sara mientras corre hacia ellos, se detiene al llegar a su lado notando que los dos están tomados de la mano, los mira molesta y cruza los brazos

–Zak, explícame que sucede aquí –exige con voz fuerte, Zak la mira y piensa en como escaparse junto a la chica.

–Muy bien, Zak –Lexi lo mira llamando su atención –el chico que me salvo, ahora te pido que me salves de esta bruja–señala a Sara

–Yo una bruja, no me hagas reír –exclama –si lo fuera te convertiría en un perrito, tal como tu nombre de perro

–Y yo te mordería –responde Lexi haciendo que Zak sonríe, ambas jóvenes se miran con enojo. Pronto llegan Wadi, Ulraj y Karin.

–Es impresionante que sea tan veloz y una buena escapista –comenta Ulraj

–Por eso la dejo inconsciente –menciona Karin acercándose a su gemela con el sartén para golpearla, pero su tía y los Sábados llagan detrás de Zak y Lexi. La Doctora Helen los mira molesta y coloca sus manos sobre su cintura.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta la mujer a los jóvenes recién llegados

–Trajimos un botequín –dice Karin escondiendo el sartén detrás de ella, la mujer la observa y suspira aceptando la excusa de la chica.

–Es mejor irnos, aún no sabemos si siguen las nagas cerca –expresa Drew siendo aceptada su propuesta, haciendo que todos se alejen del oasis y se dirijan al campamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Autora**: Espero que hallan disfrutado el capítulo, perdón por que sea tan largo XP (Mira a Zak) Hey Zak, no tenia algo que decirle a la razón de porque estén aquí (Señala a Lexi)

**Zak**: ... O_O

**Autora**:¿Zak? (lo mira, él sigue inmóvil) que raro... pero bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D

**P.D.**: estás son los significados de las palabras que utiliza Lexi :)

Resussun = ayuda

Ayyumma = cualquiera que sea

Idimmu = demonio

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola, soy Sara... hoy voy a representar a la Autora -u- ya que esta empezando exámenes y estará ocupada...

Espero que disfruten el capitulo donde sale mi lindo Zaki y yo...

Aquí tengo una nota de la Autora... Jem...

_Agradezco a el apoyo de quienes leen el fanfiction, gracias :)_

Y lo más importante, la Autora me dijo que iba intentar terminar el próximo capítulo pronto para que no se preocupen.

Nos vemos y por favor comente :)

**Los Sábados Secretos ni sus personajes le pertenece a Amimeseris sino a sus respectivos dueños, solo los personajes inventados son de ella.**

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

En el campamento. Todo el grupo entra en la tienda de la Doctora Helen, al entrar completamente a la tienda todas las miradas se centra en la joven del extraño medallón. Lexi los mira y luego a Zak que también la miraba interesado en lo que había sucedido, aun manteniendo su mano con él. La doctora Helen se acerca a ella.

–Lexi necesito que contestes unas preguntas –le dice la Doctora Helen

–Y yo necesito mi mano, pero él no me la quiere devolver –señala a Zak, pronto él la suelta.

–Perdón –se disculpa, ella lo mira de reojo mientras revisa su mano.

–Lexi hablo enserio…

–_Ki'am_….

–Me explicarías que hacías en el oasis…

–Bueno en un principio trataba de desatarme después que una loca _Kashshaptu_ me atara en una palmera sabiendo que no me gusta estar bajo el sol, en especial a esta hora del día que es más fuerte y si no entienden la indirecta es de Sara de quien hablo –mira a la joven peli naranja, quien sonríe (falsamente) con inocencia, la Doctora Helen toca su sien con su mano derecha.

–Ahora puedo encerrar a Sara en un closet –pregunta Karin sosteniendo la sartén entre sus manos.

– ¡Oye! Estoy segura que Lexi preferiría estar conmigo que cualquier cosa, después de esto… verdad Lexi…. –mira a la chica, ella la mira y sonríe.

–_Sumsu_ _mimma_–contesta

–Yo también lo escogería –afirma Karin sin sorprenderse de la respuesta de Lexi. La doctora Helen suspira y mira a sus sobrinas quienes siguen discutiendo.

–Chicas, en verdad necesitan hacerles varias preguntas a Lexi, por lo que les pido que salgan y esperen tranquilas y sin que una de las dos esté dentro de un closet o garrón –las gemelas se miran entre si al escuchar la petición de su tía. A pesar de hacer reproches de no querer salir, pero al final son obligadas hacerlo.

–Ven Zaki, tenemos mucho que hablar –expresa Sara tratando de tomar la mano de Zak, pero él se aleja unos pasos.

–Lo siento, pero me tengo que quedarme en esto

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Oye, nos llamaron y ahora tenemos que ayudarles

–Pero…. –antes que pueda seguir Karin la toma y empieza a jalarla

–Está bien, los dejamos…. Suerte Lexi –le sonríe a la joven de cabello negro, coloca su mirada en Wadi y Ulraj – ¿vienen?

–Mmm…. Creo que necesitas nuestra ayuda –opina la joven caminando y llevando contra su propia voluntad a Ulraj

–En verdad, tienes que tener más respeto ante un rey –Wadi sonríe ante el comentario

–Luego nos explicas –le sonríe a Zak, él le sonríe también y asiente. Los cuatro jóvenes salen de la tienda dejándolos solos con la chica.

–Una de las dos estará atrapada dentro de poco… espero que Karin gane –suspira Lexi para luego mirar a los Sábados un tanto intrigada de quienes son esas personas y espera el interrogatorio que le harán. Doc se acerca junto con Drew a ella.

–Supongo que la Doctora Helen te menciono que vendríamos –Lexi observa a Drew y luego de medítalo recuerda lo que le había dicho la Doctora antes

–Si –afirma la joven observándolos –dijo que vendría que unos viejos amigos que me ayudarían…. Son los Sábados, ¿cierto?

–Exacto – le sonríe Zak, la joven lo mira

–Entonces tu eres el Zak de que tanto habla Sara y Karin –razona Lexi observando

–Si… espera, ¿qué te dijo Sara? –pregunta al escuchar eso

–Mmm…. En forma corta… quiere casarse contigo

–Gracias por el resumen –suspira con sarcasmo, sus padres se miran entre sí, mientras Doyle trata de disimular una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

–Es mejor volver al tema –dice Doc llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes – ¿podría decirnos que quería las nagas?

– ¿Nagas?

–Son los cryptidos que te atacaron antes –explica Drew a la chica

– ¿Criptidos?

–Son las todas la criaturas extrañas que la ciencia no cree –responde esta vez Zak, Lexi lo mira y luego a Fisk y Komodo que también la observan –Sí, ellos también son Criptidos –afirma el joven al adivinar su pregunta.

–Volviendo a la pregunta –interrumpe Doc observando a la chica

–No lo sé, solo querían llevarme con ellos… no dijeron mucho incluso parecía felices que yo no recordará nada–expresa Lexi al comprender sobre los llamados Criptidos, aunque mantiene varias preguntas pendientes. Doc frunce el ceño mientras media la razón del ataque.

–Por lo cual, no sabes la razón de porque querían llevarte con ellos –ella sacude la cabeza en forma de negación –Esto no tiene sentido, las nagas no atacarían sin tener una razón….

–Es posible que tenga que ver con ellas –razona Doyle

–Es probable, pero solo podrían interesarse en ella si…. –el hombre de tez oscura observa a la chica fijamente al reflexionar en una idea que nunca pensó volver a recordar –en verdad no recuerdas nada antes que conocieras a Dra. Helen –le cuestiona

–No... No recuerdo –dice nerviosa, Doc sigue observándola fijamente.

–Y el medallón que tiene consigo, lo traía cuando la encontraron –pregunta Doc al notar el extraño medallón.

–Sí era lo único objeto que llevaba –expresa Dra. Helen

–Pareciera ser un medallón antiguo –dice Drew extendiendo su mano hacia el collar, pero Lexi retrocede asustada, la mujer peli blanca observa a la Dra. Helen

–No le gusta que toquen el medallón –explica, ellos la miran y luego miran a Lexi, quien empieza a entrar en pánico.

–Bien, Lexi… necesito ver el medallón, ¿podrías prestármelo? –la chica la mira sosteniendo el medallón entre sus manos, para luego sacudir la cabeza para negarse

–Sabes que el medallón podría ser la razón por la cual te persiguen…. –insinúa Doyle, la joven dura unos minutos antes de asentir –entonces solo debes entregárselos –Lexi sigue manteniendo el medallón consigo.

–Solo confía en nosotros –expresa Zak acercándose a ella

–Aún siguen siendo desconocidos

–Te salvamos la vida

–Aún siguen siendo extraños…

– ¿Desconfiaste tanto de la Dra. Helen?

–….No… ella hablaba el mismo idioma que yo, así que…. –lo mira descubriendo el motivo de la pregunta –Culpa a Sara de esto…

–Claro –Zak la mira y cruza los brazos, antes que puedan insistir con el medallón entra Sara corriendo siendo perseguida por Karin con el sartén.

–¡Zaki, auxilio! –le pide a Zak, pero solo se queda mirándola, Lexi nota como las miradas se habían colocado en Sara y Karin, la joven sonríe con malicia.

–Ven acá maldita loca –le grita Karin tratando de atraparla, Zak siente como alguien jala su pantalón, observando que es Komodo. El cryptid señala a la dirección de la joven revelándole a Zak que ella se había escapado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo…? –se cuestiona el joven atrayendo las miradas de sus padres

–Lexi…. –suspira la Dra. Helen al no haber predicho ese comportamiento –lo siento debí haber adivinado que lo iba intentar…

–Está bien… por ahora solo debemos encontrarla…. –expresa Drew observando a la mujer de cabello castaño

–Es importante que nos permita revisar el medallón… quizás nos de unas respuestas del porque las nagas estén interesadas en ella –añade Doc recordando a las nagas –también debemos revisar el oasis, me parece extraño la forma en que desaparecieron las tres nagas…. –Drew asiente. La Dra. Helen suspira y sujeta a las gemelas separándolas.

–Y ustedes dos quiero que nos ayuden a encontrar a Lexi –les ordena ellas la miran nerviosa

–Está bien la voy buscar… después que Sara tome su siesta –manifiesta Karin dirigiéndose a su hermana con la sartén, pero ella había desaparecido, para sorpresa de todos. Karin la busca en toda la tienda obteniendo un resultado negativo.

–Genial escapo –dice saliendo de la tienda, la Dra. Helen la persigue dejando a los Sábados solos en la tienda. Zak siente como lo miran y suspira.

–Quieren que busque a la chica, ¿no? –supone el joven volteándose para observar a sus padres preocupados.

–No exactamente…. –murmura Drew, observa a su esposo y luego a su hijo –Zak, cariño… es mejor que estés con Wadi y Ulraj, y se mantengan lejos de esto –el joven la mira y asiente un tanto sorprendido, suspira al ver las miradas de sus padres. No le agradaba que lo miraran así, se sentía como hace dos años. Sale de la tienda junto a sus hermanos. Doyle lo observa salir para luego observar a su hermana.

–Déjenme adivinar, les preocupa que la chica y el medallón tengan algo que ver con _eso_, ¿no?

–No se me ocurre otra idea del porque las nagas se interesaran en una niña –expresa Doc cruzando los brazos

–Después de todo estamos en una parte de la antigua Sumeria, el hogar de _Kur_ –añade Drew con voz preocupada, no pensó volver a decir ese nombre.

* * *

><p><span>Palabras de otro idioma<span>

Sumsu mimma = cualquier cosa

Kashshaptu = bruja

Ki' am = por lo tanto


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!... antes que lancen cuchillos y piedras disfrazadas de tomates, me disculpo por atrasarme. se suponía que debía haberlo termino el año pasado... :P jejeje pero ya que. Disfruten el capítulo.

Sara: The Secret Saturday le pertenecen a Jay Stephens, solo los Occs somos de la autora y la historia.

Zak: para mi desgracia :c

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Zak observa a su alrededor sin encontrar a la desconfiada chica; en un principio iba a buscar a sus amigos, pero luego se enteró que Wadi y Sara habían tenido una "interesante" discusión, por lo que Wadi estaba buscando a Sara para terminar su "amistosa" discusión y Ulraj fue tras ella para evitar que la terminara de un modo no tan amistoso. También que era una de las razones por las que Karin buscaba a Sara e "intentaba ayudarla a dormir". Los cryptidos lo miran y tratan de llamarlo, el chico los mira y sonríe.

–Vamos, es mejor que exploremos… quizás encontremos algo que hacer –sonríe a sus hermanos, los cryptidos asientes alegres, y los tres inician a correr alejándose del campamento.

Habían recorrido poca distancia cuando logran avistar en el horizonte un pozo con varias palmeras, se podía distinguir a dos personas. Zak trata de distinguir quienes eran, pero no lo logra; observa a sus hermanos esperando que ellos hubieran descubierto las identidades de esas personas; Fisk se encoge los hombros, mientras que Komodo solo los mira. Ellos tampoco saben. Curiosos deciden posponer su exploración para descubrir quiénes eran.

Al llegar allí no ven a nadie, lo cual era extraño, estaban seguros que hace unos minutos habían dos personas, era imposible que se hayan ido sin ser vistos.

–Qué extraño… me parecía a ver visto a unas personas –dice Zak, Fisk asiente mientras observa a su alrededor. Inspeccionan el lugar, encontrando una cantimplora y una bolsa cerca del pozo junto a un balde que estaba atado a una cuerda, el cual era utilizado para sacar agua.

–Esto me da un mal presentimiento –musita el joven en cuclillas, mientras sostiene la cantimplora con su mano derecha. Pronto se da cuenta que Komodo gruñía al pozo y se acercaba a su borde.

– ¿Que sucede Komodo? –pregunta levantándose y acercándose al pozo, llega al lado del dragón y se acerca aún más para observar el interior del pozo.

–Hola Zaki –saluda Sara a su lado, asustándolo y obligándolo a retroceder. Zak la mira y hace una mueca, mientras que Komodo sigue observando el pozo.

– ¿Qué haces? –pregunta la chica con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que Zak sienta un escalofrió. Ella se empieza acercarse a él, pero inmediatamente Zak retrocede.

–Eh, yo… bueno… nosotros estábamos explorando y nos dio curiosidad al ver unas personas cerca del pozo…

–Hay que lindo Zaki, vinisteis por mi…

–No estoy seguro de que habían más personas –le corrige con rapidez aun retrocediendo alrededor del pozo.

–No, solo estoy yo –insiste Sara acercándose más a Zak y en el momento que está lo suficientemente cerca, trata de besarlo; pero Zak es más rápido y la bloquea utilizando la cantimplora. Sara retrocede y se limpia los labios al saborear la arena.

–Hey mira la hora, tenemos que irnos –sonríe nervioso y les pide a sus hermanos seguirlo. Pero observa que Komodo sigue en el borde del pozo y en especial, que trata de sacar algo.

– ¿Komodo? –se acerca al cryptido y observa como unas manos aparecen en el borde del pozo. Inmediatamente se acerca y ayuda a la persona para subir; para su sorpresa era Lexi. Antes que le pueda preguntar el porqué estaba en el pozo, la chica mira con furor a Sara.

–Estás completamente loca, ¿Por qué me arrojasteis al pozo? –le grita

–Debí imaginarlo –murmura Zak, suspira y sostienen a Lexi de la cintura y toma una de sus manos para ayudarla a salir por completo del pozo. Sara frunce su ceño y se acerca ello, momentáneamente se interpone entre los dos y los separa, haciendo que Lexi se fuera para atrás. Inmediatamente Komodo sujeta a la chica de su pie, evitando que caiga completamente al pozo de nuevo.

– ¡Lexi! –la llama y se acerca al pozo

–Zak, deja de estar con otras chicas y sujetarlas como si fueran tus novias, en especial frente a mí –expresa Sara molesta.

– ¡Y tú deja de estar loca! –le responde Zak, mientras observa como la chica sigue estando colgando, extiende su mano trata de tomar la mano de ella. Fisk se acerca a ellos y trata de ayudarlos, pero Sara se interpone, por lo que Fisk la sujeta de la camisa. Sara lo mira molesta y le pega la mano al cryptido, haciendo que la suelte y caiga sobre la cola de Komodo. El lagarto gime al sentir como majan su cola soltando a Lexi y se voltea empezando a gruñirle a Sara.

–Zaki, ayuda –chilla Sara, pero Zak para evitar que Lexi cayera sujeta su mano ocasionando que se resbalará. Fisk grita y se acerca para sujetar a los dos; pero Sara al ver a Zak en problemas toma el balde con la cuerda para ayudarle y así sacarlo. Pero la pata de Fisk queda atrapado entre la cuerda y cayera al igual que Sara. Provocando que ninguno de los dos pudieran ayudarles. Mientras Fisk sigue atrapado en la cuerda y Sara intentara liberarlo, Komodo se acerca al filo y revisa el interior del pozo, observando como los dos jóvenes estaban de espaldas apoyándose mutuamente para evitar caer.

–Muy bien, necesito que nos soltemos… así podré tomar la garra y podremos subir –explica Zak observando la garra sujetada a su cinturón y luego al poste del pozo.

–No, mejor escalemos –dice Lexi

–Será más fácil y rápido

–No quiero mojarme

–Tranquila, solo confía en mí

–Pero sigo sin conocerte bien –murmura la joven

– ¡Solo hazlo! –responde el joven al escucharla

–No es un NO –mientras los dos discuten, arriba Sara desenreda la cuerda de la pata de Fisk y se dirige corriendo hacia el pozo, causando que Fisk se cayera nuevamente y produjera un gemido. Lanza el barde con la cuerda y espera que Zak lo tome; pero en su lugar se escucha un golpe junto a un gemido y a dos personas cayendo. Para su suerte la garra aparece y sujeta el poste que mantenía unido a la cuerda y al balde al pozo, subiendo a ambos a la superficie, levantando una pequeña nube de arena después de su caída. Los dos jóvenes tosen ante el polvo y se incorporan adoloridos.

–Te lo dije…. –dice Zak tosiendo, la joven lo mira molesta.

–Lo hicisteis apropósito –le reclama

–No querías escucharme y fue a mí a quien le arrogaron un balde e la cabeza –se defiende Zak. Los cryptidos los ven discutiendo sobre el problema de desconfianza de Lexi y el problema de Zak sobre la palabra No.

–Aprende la palabra NO

–Y tú aprende a confiar en las personas –se miran entre sí para luego notar las miradas que habían atraído, ambos jóvenes se siente incomodos y se dan la espalda molestos. Sara se acerca a Zak, tratando de ocultar su culpa bajo una sonrisa.

–Zaki, me alegra que te encuentres bien –expresa, Fisk la mira molesto y la empieza a regañar, delatando a la joven sobre el balde. Mientras tanto Komodo se aleja un poco, volviéndose invisible sin que nadie lo note.

–Tú lanzasteis el balde –gruñe el joven volviéndola a ver.

–Lo lamento –se disculpa inmediatamente la joven pecosa

–Si te vas a disculpar, también discúlpate conmigo –exige Lexi volteándose.

–No…

–Me arrojasteis a un pozo de agua, me oyes de AGUA… ¡Qué persona en su sano juicio lanza a una persona que no sabe nadar a un pozo de agua!

–Tú te escapasteis porque no querrías entregar tu tonto collar, a pesar que puede ser lo que atraiga todos tus problemas…

–Y tú lo hicisteis de Karin y acosas al chico que me molesta con lo de la confianza –señala Zak que se mantiene en silencio entre la discusión.

–Solo entrega el collar si no regresas al pozo

–Estás loca

–Que lo des –le grita Sara empezando a perseguir a Lexi, tanto Zak como Fisk observa como a la pelinegro la persigue. Fisk mira a Zak y este sonríe.

–Tranquilo, no pienso dejar que la arrojen –dice el joven, pero el gato-gorila señala a Sara intentando empujar a Lexi de nuevo al pozo.

– ¡Hey, no hagas eso! –le ordena al observar la escena, corriendo al auxilio de Lexi. Toma a la pelinegra; pero Sara se cae ocasionado que Lexi pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre Zak. Los dos gimen y se levantan, observando a Sara levantarse nuevamente.

–Lexi –pronuncia molesta

– ¡_Edi Na Zu, Kashshaptu!_ –chilla Lexi escondiéndose tras Zak.

–Ni diciendo eso, te salvas –gruñe lazándose contra los dos jóvenes, pero Fisk la toma de la camisa un tanto molesto, levantando a la joven del suelo. Lexi observa al crytido y le sonríe sonríe.

–Gracias…. –Fisk la mira y sonríe.

–Suéltame –le ordena Sara

–Fisk sostenla un poco más, creo que si se libera lanza de nuevo a Lexi al pozo –expresa Zak manteniendo a la pelinegra con él.

–Zak, dile que me suelte –gruñe la joven tratando de liberarse.

–Solo si prometes no lazar a Lexi al pozo de nuevo y no molestarme mientras estoy aquí –exige el muchacho con los brazos cruzados. Sara suspira molesta, pero pronto sonríe coquetamente.

–Bien, lo haré… si tú me das un besito…. –Zak la mira alarmado

–No te voy besar aun si mi vida dependiera de ello

–Pero Zak si lo haces Lexi no estará dentro del pozo y prometo que me comportare correctamente…. –sonríe, Zak la mira sospechando.

–No

–Zaki, es solo un besito…. Además sería besar a tu futura esposa….

–No me casaré contigo –le gruñe a la chica. Lexi la mira y recuerda la razón porque estaba cerca del pozo, revisa su alrededor en busca de su cantimplora y bolsa.

–Un besito, Zak y me comporto como tú quieras…

– ¿Por qué insistes en el beso? –pregunta el joven notando algo. Sonríe para sí mismo.

–Por nada especial –responde, Zak la mira, pero en ese momento Lexi toma su brazo, jalándolo un poco. El joven la mira, notando que llevaba la bolsa café y la cantimplora.

– _Abatu_ –le dice la joven, Zak la mira sin entender –_Abatu_ –repite, pero él sigue sin entender, la chica gruñe y sujeta su mano, empezando a correr. Fisk inmediatamente suelta Sara, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, y corre tras Zak.

–Auch…. –gime Sara, levanta la vista observa que se alejan. Se levanta para intentar correr tras de ellos, pero cae de nuevo. Observa como la habían amarrado con la cuerda del balde, en ese momento aparece Komodo ajustando la cuerda. El lagarto la mira y luego se va tras los demás.

–Hey no me dejes así –se queja la joven tratando de liberarse, mientras ellos se van alejando del pozo.

Zak sigue a la chica (siguen tomados de la mano) junto a los cryptidos corriendo ya una gran distancia, ocasionado que el pozo se pierda en la lejanía. Pronto llegan a unas ruinas viejas, por lo que Lexi va disminuyendo su pasos y suelta la mano del joven. Zak la mira, mientras Fisk y Komodo llegan a su lado.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta observando su alrededor.

–Estamos en uno de los tres sectores en los que trabaja la Dra. Helen –contesta la joven tomando su cantimplora y se la entrega al chico.

–Gracias…. –toma un trago de agua y se lo entrega a Fisk, vuelve a ver a Lexi – ¿Y por qué nos trajisteis aquí?

– Sara no le agrada este lugar, por lo que no te molestará –responde

–No me refería a eso, sino ¿por qué de repente me traes aquí corriendo? ¿Qué sucede?…. –Zak la observa, ella sonríe y luego suspira; saca de su bolsa un libro y le muestra una página. El joven parpadea y revisa el libro.

–Espera, esta es una ceremonia de confarreatio*, ¿Por qué me lo muestras?….

–Según lo que me dijo Karin, Sara casi logra terminar la ceremonia… ¿no? –Zak asiente –para terminarlo solo se necesita besarse

–Por eso insistía que la besará…. –medita revisando el libro para luego suspirar.

–Karin me había pedido que escondiera algunos libros, Sara me vio con este libro y me lo quito. Después que me ayudaron con Sara, lo revise y entendí porque me lanzo al pozo –explica

–Ya veo… por eso me trajisteis aquí, ¿no?... tratabas de advertirme –ella sonríe

–Ten debo por salvarme del pozo

–Y de las Nagas –añade el joven con una sonrisa

–No presiones…. –ríe la joven iniciando a caminar

–No sabes cómo cancelar por completo la ceremonia –pregunta Zak, mientras revisa las demás páginas del libro.

–mmm, no…. Quizás en los otros libros –dice subiendo sobre una columna inclinada, Komodo la sigue llegando a su lado. Lexi lo mira curiosa.

– ¿Exactamente quiénes son ustedes?…. –pregunta observando al crytido, Zak la mira al igual que Fisk, para luego subir por la misma columna.

–Somos criptozoloogos, nos encargamos en estudiar a los cryptidos de todo el mundo–llega al lado de la joven –también estudiamos algunos artefactos místicos y cosas de ese estilo.

– ¿Y por qué? Por lo que veo ellos se pueden defenderse por si mismos…

–Muchas personas pagarían por una criatura extraña y por ello debemos protegerlos de esas personas como también hay cryptidos peligrosos que atacan a las personas, por lo que evitamos que ambos se hagan daño –explica el muchacho

–Entonces ellos también les ayudan –señala a los dos crytidos

–Ellos son Fiskerton y Komodo, son mis hermanos –los presenta, los dos crytidos la saludan. Lexi sonríe.

–Entonces las serpientes…

–Nagas –corrige Zak

–Nagas… ¿Por qué trataron de secuestrarme?

–Las nagas odian a las personas y… bueno no sé exactamente por qué querían secuéstrate –Lexi lo mira y vuelve a caminar, da un salto a la próxima columna caída, llegando a una pequeña entrada. Se sienta y suspira agobiada.

–Ni siquiera recuerdo si les hice algo o simplemente estaba en un mal lugar –los tres se acercan a ella.

–Tranquila, mientras estemos aquí, no vamos a permitir que te lleven con ellas –le sonríe –pero debes confiar en nosotros, ¿entiendes? –Ella lo mira y luego toca su medallón.

–Aun sigues con eso, ¿no? –Expresa, pronto Komodo aparece a su lado asustando a la chica – ¿Cómo hizo eso?

–Komodo puede volverse invisible –se ríe al ver la reacción de Lexi. Ella observa al cryptido y le acaricia la cabeza.

–Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme en el pozo –le dice a Komodo, el cryptido la mira y luego a Zak. Lexi se voltea observado a Zak y Fisk, quienes se acercan a ella. Zak se sienta a su lado, observando como la chica toca el medallón.

–En verdad es muy importante para ti, ¿no?

–No recuerdo nada… ni mi nombre real ni quien soy…. El medallón es lo único que puede decirme donde pertenezco o quizás alguna pista….

–Pero si no permites que nadie se acerque a él, no podrás descubrirlo –Lexi se muerde el labio, mientras medita.

– ¿En verdad, evitaran que me lleven las nagas? –pregunta

– Tranquila, te prometo que no dejare que nadie te lastime –ella lo mira y suspira, bajando la cabeza.

–Promete que me lo regresaran –dice empezando a quitarse el medallón

–Te lo prometo, mis padres solo van revisarlo… quizás encuentren algo que te ayude –le sonríe, Lexi lo mira y le entrega el medallón, inmediatamente Zak lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos. Ella lo mira nerviosa y el chico le entrega una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes

–Si… está bien…. –responde nerviosa empezando a tocarse un poco los flecos sobre su frente. Zak la mira, notando algo que ocultaba en su frente.

–No verías preocuparte por la cicatriz –dice señalando la frente de la joven, momentáneamente Lexi cubre con su mano sobre los flecos de la frente (donde se debía hallar su ceja), para luego mirar molesta a Zak

–Oye, no me mires así… estás jugando con tu cabello y fácilmente se puede ver….

–Simplemente, no lo vuelvas a mencionar…. –dice manteniendo la mano sobre ella.

– ¿Realmente no te gusta que nadie la vea?

–No…

–Vamos, no se nota…. además tienes lindos ojos, con ellos nadie la notará –expresa Zak notando las miradas que atrajo, medita por unos segundos sus palabras.

–No quise decir eso… si son lindos, pero no digo que me gusten…. Pero tampoco me disgustan, tienen un lindo color y se te ven lindos….pero tampoco… –trata de aclarar, pero no logra. Lexi al igual que los cryptidos lo miran.

– ¿Es así siempre?…. –les pregunta Fisk y Komodo, ellos niegan tratando de aguantar la risa.

–Sabes que mejor ocúltala con tu cabello es más fácil –termina.

–Gracias… supongo…. –murmura.

– ¡Lexi! –la llama Karin, los cuatro la observan llegar desde su ubicación. Pronto Lexi se levanta y empieza a caminar.

–Me tengo que ir. Puedes utilizar este lugar para ocultarte de Sara cuando quieras –dice bajando por la columna caída. Se detiene y los vuelve a ver. Antes que pueda decir algo Zak se le adelanta.

–Solo van a revisarlo, no le harán nada. Te lo entregare cuando hayan acabado, lo prometo –responde Zak adivinado lo que iba a decir. Ella lo mira y sonríe, se despide de ellos, para alejarse. Corre hacia Karin, empezando hablar con ella.

Los tres observan a las dos chicas irse del lugar, quedando solos. Zak dura un tiempo observando la dirección donde se habían ido.

–Es mejor que nos vayamos también –dice volteándose ver a sus hermanos, quienes lo miraba con una sonrisa.

– ¿Que sucede? –pregunta, inmediatamente Fisk empieza a imitarlo en la anterior escena haciendo algunas mímicas, terminado ambos cryptidos empiezan a reír.

–Esperen, ella no me gustan –aclara el joven. Ellos lo miran y le recuerda lo de Wadi.

–No malinterpreten esto, solo quería animarla… es una chica con serios problemas de seguridad y desconfianza…. –empiezan a caminar bajando rápidamente gracias a su agilidad.

–Además Lexi no es mi tipo –termina, pero los cryptidos lo siguen molestando.

Siguen caminando los tres, dirigiéndose a la aeronave antes que anochezca junto al extraño medallón.

* * *

><p>Palabras en cursiva<p>

Huye - abatu

Edi Na Zu, Kashshaptu = vete al desierto, Bruja (este es un exorcimos sumerio, solo le coloque la parte "bruja")

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo.

*confarreatio: es una ceremonia de matrimonio de la antigia Roma, en realidad los novios no se besan sino comparte una piza de pan en el sacrificio nupcial. Me parecio más divertido torturar a Zak así :D

Nos leemos :3


End file.
